<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from wrong to right; k. kyotani by erensattacktitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498001">from wrong to right; k. kyotani</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensattacktitan/pseuds/erensattacktitan'>erensattacktitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensattacktitan/pseuds/erensattacktitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which female y/n falls in love with kyotani bcause he's one of the only people who's been there for her since day one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from wrong to right; k. kyotani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so this story is semi-popular on wattpad and i don't want to lose it, so i'll post it here as well. please remember to drink water and eat today! ily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you sighed and flopped down onto your bed after a long day of school and practice. you went to Aoba Johsei, a school widely known across Miyagi. you also played volleyball, a common sport interest you shared with your older brother.</p><p>you had a rough day, between the drama going on around the school and sports.</p><p>the drama wasn't even from something you were involved in. your brother attempted to keep you out of most of it, but apparently not this time.</p><p>this drama you were currently involved it, happen to revolve around you and your guy friend, Kunimi. apparently his girlfriend and her barbie group of friends saw you two come out of the storage closet together after being sweaty.</p><p>you two happened to come out of the storage room together because he was helping you grab a volleyball from the top shelf that you were trying to reach for the cart. you both were sweaty because you had just finished practice, but Kunimi's girlfriend didn't believe you.</p><p>well, whatever. it didn't matter anyway. but in reality, it did matter. it mattered a lot because Kunimi stopped hanging out with you for a while, apparently because of his girlfriend. apparently she was refusing to let him even come near you.</p><p>she was controlling him terribly and you wished he'd leave her sooner rather than later. you didn't want to mess up their relationship because you knew Kunimi loved her a lot, but it was really frustrating that you couldn't even see your best friend anymore.</p><p>breaking you out of your thoughts, somebody knocked on your bedroom door. "y/n? are you alright? you seemed stressed when you came home so I wanted to make sure you were alright," your brother called through the door.</p><p>"you can come in, Hajime," you called back. Iwaizumi came in your room and pushed the door closed behind him. he sat down on the edge of your bed and looked at you.</p><p>"how was school and the drama?" he asked. you sat up and moved back so you were leaning against the wall.</p><p>"the same as usual. drama's still shit. Kunimi hasn't talked to me for like a week. practice is rough. i'm tired. school work is piling up," you replied, bringing your knees up to your chest. you rested your chin on your knees and let out a sigh.</p><p>"i'm sorry about Kunimi, I can talk to him some more about it at practice tomorrow."</p><p>your tears forming blurred your eyes. "I miss him so much, Hajime, it hurts." the hot tears started streaming down your face faster than you intended. you attempted to wipe them away, but they just kept falling.</p><p>"oh, y/n," Iwaizumi sighed, coming over and wrapping his arms around you. "i know it hurts, i wish there was something I could to do take away your pain."</p><p>you didn't have a crush or anything on Kunimi, you just loved him like a brother. you felt..betrayed, almost. like family that had just disowned you. it hurt so bad.</p><p>you wished there was something you could do to get rid of the pain. you wiped away some tears with the sleeve of your uniform and sighed. "iwa, we should go to a party," you said out loud.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled. "you? party? no way, y/n, i'm not letting you get drunk off your ass again. remember what happened last time?" he asked. your eyes widened and you puffed your cheeks out in a pout.</p><p>"don't remind me," you replied, slumping down on your bed.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled. "I'm not letting you party, but you can borrow my vape for a few hours. we'll go to Oikawa's for the night and hang out."</p><p>you nodded and wiped your tears. "let me put some different clothes on, though. my uniform won't work."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded. He unraveled his arms from you and let you get up. you grabbed a plain blue Aoba Johsei t-shirt and some sweatpants.</p><p>you walked over to your bathroom and closed the door behind you, changing into the more comfortable clothes.</p><p>while you were in the bathroom, Iwaizumi went over to his room to grab his vape for you, along with one he kept hiding for himself. he took a few hits from it and then headed over to your room again.</p><p>he walked back in as you walked out of the bathroom and he handed you his Peach Mango flavored vape. you took it from him and stuffed it into the pocket of your sweats.</p><p>"Ready?" Iwaizumi asked. you nodded and followed him out of the house to his car. you climbed in the passenger seat and took the vape from your pocket.</p><p>you took a few hits, blowing them up in the airm you'd tip your head back and blow the smoke out.</p><p>it pissed Iwaizumi off that you wouldn't open the window but technically you're underage, so he had to deal with it.</p><p>he drove the both of you to Oikawa's house. he pulled into the driveway and parked over to the side of the driveway.</p><p>they had planned this day because Oikawa's parents weren't home, which meant they could smoke and drink as much as they wanted.</p><p>you got out of the car and held the vape tightly in your hand. Iwaizumi got out and walked next to you. "i hope you're okay that Oikawa invited some guys from the team," he told you, taking a hit from his own vape.</p><p>you nodded and both of you headed inside. the smell of weed and alcohol hit you like a bus. you inhaled and exhaled, taking in the scent that you'd be smelling for the next few hours.</p><p>Iwaizumi walked over to the group and sat down on the couch, taking the blunt from Oikawa and taking a few hits.</p><p>you shut the door behind you and made your way over to the other couch, until you saw Kunimi sitting there, hitting his own blunt.</p><p>with just your luck, he noticed you and smiled. he motioned for you to come sit down by him and you did, with no hesitation.</p><p>he handed you the blunt, but you turned it down and pulled out your brother's vape instead. Kunimi chuckled.</p><p>"still addicted to nicotine I see," he teased. you smiled.</p><p>"still addicted to weed, i see," you replied, mocking his tone. he smiled at you.</p><p>"how've you been?"</p><p>"alright, mostly."</p><p>"y/n, you literally cannot lie to me. nice try though."</p><p>"well, if i'm being completely honest," you started, taking another hit from your brother's vape. "i cried over your dumbass earlier."</p><p>Kunimi chuckled. "did you, now?"</p><p>"well, considering this is the first time you've talked to me in two weeks, yeah. I did. I also hate your girlfriend, but I don't want to ruin your relationship with her because I know you love her."</p><p>Kunimi blew out the smoke up into the air, copying what you do. "we broke up. after school. I got fed up with her controlling my life. she tried to tell me that I couldn't play volleyball anymore because of our manager, Zoe."</p><p>you looked at him. "you guys broke up? and she tried to take away the thing you love the most?"</p><p>Kunimi nodded. "yeah, that was my final straw. because, if you really know me, you don't mess with my volleyball. Even my parents and sister knows that."</p><p>you smiled at him. "so you'll start talking to me again?"</p><p>"Of course. You're my best. I can't drop you like that," he replied. you raised a brow.</p><p>"well, you did," Kyotani said, butting into the conversation from the floor in front of you.</p><p>"yeah, you kind of did," you replied, taking a hit from your brother's vape again. you rested your head on Kunimi's shoulder and let your eyes wander around Oikawa's living room.</p><p>you'd been here plenty of times, but it seemed to change every time you came over.</p><p>the walls were white with pictures of Oikawa and his sister, along with pictures of Takeru as well. the floor was a laminate wood floor, a beautiful color that complemented the walls. there were three small couches in the living room, along with two chairs; all of which were a grey color.</p><p>the T.V. sat in the corner of the room, mounted to the wall. under that, sat a shelf with a fake fireplace in it. the shelves were filled with movies, tiny plants and a DVD/VHS system.</p><p>the tiny coffee tables were spread out across the room, there were about three of them, and each of them had a small plant sitting on them. they also had some coasters and some pictures underneath.</p><p>you looked at one coffee table and saw a picture if you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi laughing under it. you smiled to yourself and continued to scan the room.</p><p>the lights were currently dimmed to almost the lowest setting, and Oikawa was blasting music through the speakers that sat on top of the fireplace shelf. the room was also filled with a light smoke, and it looked beautiful.</p><p>you let your eyes wonder to Oikawa, who was currently sitting on the floor between Iwaizumi's legs. he looked beautiful, the way the lights dimmed out just enough so you could still see him. the smoke accentuated his skin and made him look flawless. the way his hair flopped backwards when he titled his head back to blow out his smoke was beautiful.</p><p>he happened to look over at you and he smirked. he kept eye contact with you while he inhaled his blunt and then blew it outward. you blushed when Oikawa winked at you, and then turned his attention back to his team.</p><p>you looked over at Kunimi, who was almost finished with his blunt. "Kunimi, I'm hungry. Let's go find food," you said, taking a hit from your brother's vape.</p><p>Kunimi nodded, he was starting to get to that stage as well. He got up with you and you both rounded the corner to the kitchen, looking around for something to eat.</p><p>you ended up making two small instant ramen cups in the microwave. you handed Kunimi his and grabbed two sets of chopsticks.</p><p>you both went back to the living room, but you were stopped by Oikawa.</p><p>"hi, gorgeous,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my other socials!<br/>tiktok: .shakarakigengorgo<br/>instagram: erens.attack.titan<br/>tumblr: erens-attack-titan<br/>business instagram: animeunited.shop<br/>twitter: mader_ella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>